Luv Secrets : Inu kags story
by xXxNiNxXx
Summary: InuYashaXkagome.Kikyou won't allow them together, but why?And Inuyasha's father's dead, what does he have to do with kagome's memory loss?
1. The New student and the MissingDiary

(A/N: Hi, This is my first fanfic so if you like it plz leave a comment or review.. thing >. Thx)

Chapter 1: The New student and the MissingDiary

_"Die InuYasha!" A voice screamed._

_"NOO! Don't do this to me you wench!" A boy with long silvery hair hit against a tree, his face went blank."H-How... could.. you!"_

" Oh, look at him! He's so adorable with his little cute puppy ears!" A girl voice squeeled.

" Awww Hes sleeping!" squeeled another one.

He twitched and yawned. "Uh-Oh! He's waking up!" A girl screamed and raced the others to they're seats.

Looking blankly at the teacher, he only managed to hear a few words "A new student?" He mumbled."Great.."

A young girl walked into the room, waving her long shiney black hair, smiling at the teacher. She stopped when she finally reached the top of the class and blushed. " Students.. This is Kagome Higurashi. Please treat her nicely" The teacher pointed out. " There's a nice seat right over there, Near Mr. Taisho, Ms. Higurashi."

Kagome nodded and sat down in her seat. She looked up at him and smiled "Hi, I'm Kagome" She put her hand forward.

InuYasha looked at her then her hand. He put out his hand grabbing hers and shook it, "Hi, I'm InuYasha"

Kagome finished the shake and looked forward listening to the teacher, putting her hand on her hand. InuYasha just stared at her pilling back his hand. He looked at her face and then continued down... 'She's beautiful'

The girls pouted and grunted "eww" she all whispered.. "She's new, he doesn't even know her!"

RINNNNGGG!

The bell rang and Kagome grabbed her books. Walking away her diary slipped out. She was gone..

InuYasha picked up her pink, soft diary. ' I should return this' he thought.

His mind wandered all day about that book. 'Whats inside? Should I open it?' He kept asking himself.

At the end of the day he waited outside for her. After 10 minutes he decided to give it to her tomorrow. " Maybe she left early today" He said to himself and looked at the book.

"InuYasha! Come on already!" His brother Sesshoumaru called.

InuYasha looked at his brother and he gave a sort of glare. "Feh, Whatever."

InuYasha hopped into his brother's red ferrari and they drove off. "Whatcha got there lil bro?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Whats with you?" InuYasha snapped.

Sesshoumaru moaned, " Oooh shut up!"

InuYasha looked down at the book "hmmmm"

When they both got home InuYasha went striaght into his room and threw his backpack on his bed. "God! Why does Sesshoumaru have to be such a pain in the ass!" InuYasha yelled.

"HEY! I Heard That! Watch it InuYasha!" Sesshoumaru called up.

"Whatever.. " InuYasha mumbled under his breathe.

He took the book and put it in his top dresser drawer where he keeps all his cd's and stuff. "I'll look at it later" He lied down, kicking off and shoes and shoved his backpack off the bed."Damn brother" He sighed and dozed off.

He woke up that night rubbing his head. "Ughh.. What time is it?" He asked, looking at the clock."Ohh.. Only 7pm.." He lifted the clock over his face to see it more clearly.

CRASH!

He dropped the clock on his face. "OH! SHIT!" He screamed.

Sesshoumaru walked into his room with only a towel around with waist. "what now?" He glared.

InuYasha shot up, picking up the clock."Damn clock!" He lifted his arm and froze."Get out sesshoumaru!" He yelled Putting his arm down.

'The book I wander whats in it..' He got up and opened the drawer, to see a pink fluffy book resting gently on the surface. He picked it up and ran to his bed sitting down. A drop of sweat dripped down the side of his head while he opened it. He flipped a couple pages to the date today and skimmed it.. Finding his name in the proccess.

"OH! MY GOD!"


	2. Kagome's blood

Luv Secrets: Chapter 2!

InuYasha stared into the pink pages of the girls diary. slowly reading he became amazed. " There's this really cute boy in my class that sits beside me.. umm.. InuYasha I think. He kept staring at me though and it was really annoying." He continued to read.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "Wow, A girl.. Liking you? Ha!"

InuYasha gave an evil 'shut up' look. Inu growled and Sesshoumaru just stood there. "whatever.." Then walked out.

InuYasha kept reading all her stuff. It had stuff from since she was 10 and much more, even secrets.

The next day he put the book into his bag and ran off to school, looking around. He finally caught her scent and started to run again.

He finally caught up with her and put his hand on the shoulder which immediately made her jump. "Mika.. What're you doing?" He murmured turning around.

Inuyasha stared, confused. She put her hand over her mouth and apologized. " I didn't think you'd ever do that.. Gomen" she apologized again.

He sniffed around and gasped. _She reeks of blood!_

He looked at her hand on which she was holding. She looked down, "its only minor.. I'm o.k.. Really!" She hesitated as she held her hand tighter.

Blood ran more then before and soon drips of blood splattered the ground. It soon looked as if it were disappearing. Inu picked her up and ran into the nurses office. "Her hand! Its tainted or curse or something!"

He let her down and backed off. "you stay here kagome" He gave her Diary to her and ran off.

She complained, "Oh no! did he read it?"


	3. Trouble with girls

Luv Secrets: Chapter 3!  
" Trouble with girls"

(A/N: sorry the 1 before was so short! >. I didn't really have time. This one makes up for it!)

* * *

Kagome stared at the book thinkin many thoughts. The nurse came running to her with bandages. "I'm sorry miss. But it seems as if you lost to much blood." She bursted out.

Kagome sighed and started to cry, "I don't want to die yet."

"Lie down.. just rest. You won't die yet.. Not for awhile. but you will have to eat liver or something that can help you gain blood back." The woman said.

Kagome's face went blue 'I'd rather die then eat that stuff!' She thought.

* * *

Inuyasha went to his ex girlfriend, kikyou, on which was also a volonteer (can't spell sorry) nurse. He pleaded as much as he could for her to help him, even goin on his knees but all she did was laugh.

"And why should I help this wentch?" Kikyou asked rudely.

Inuyasha thought. "Because, I took something from her that was..uhh.. valuable and I want to pay her back. Plus she needs help!" He waitin impatiently for an answer and turned away to leave. "If you won't help, then I have no reason to be here."

Kikyou's heart sank from Inu's words. She quickly grasped an herb and gave it to him. "Fine. Take it." She grunted.

Inuyasha nodded and thanked her. He quickly ran torwards kagome's room space in the nurses office.

* * *

Inuyasha walked in panting as he gently set the herb on kagome's wrist on which was bleeding like hell. She twitched but stayed still. Inu looked up at her face. ' She looks pale as a ghost'

"Kagome.. What actually happened?" he asked her.

Her head fell."Umm I was walking to school. And there were these..These girls. They threatened me and tried to kill me but all that I left with was..was a slit on my wrist and a couple bruises." She replied trying to keep calm, taking deep breathes.

Inu thought for a moment." Who were they? Did you catch what they looked like or anything?"

Kagome nodded. "No.."

"Why did they leave? Do you know?"

"T-There was this.. guy.. He told them if they laid another finger on me...He'd kill them." She whispered faintly."I.. I'm sorry.."

Kagome looked back at her wrist. ' It stopped bleeding! '

She waved her hand a bit and touched it." Its not bleeding!" She repeated surprised.

InuYasha just sat there. "I will find who did this to you kagome"

"you don't have to Inuyasha, its ok" she replied quickly.

" I have to.. I looked.." He blushed and continued "I read your diary.. Its the least I could do."

She stood up. Her face turned beat red. "YOU! YOU DID LOOK INTO MY DIARY!" She slapped him and left.

He whimpered and touched the place where she slapped as he watched her storm out of the room." Ow. A human... actually hurt me." He couldn't believe it, she actually slapped him!"

* * *

Kikyou laughed as she watched the girls come into the room. "Good work girls. He WILL be mine again!"

The girls laughed with her (as in them wierd movies eh oO). "They will never find out."

OR WILL THEY?


	4. Meet the neighbors

(A/N: Ok i got a review that says to make it longer.. I'll make it longer but its not really my fault about the others becuz on my writing thing it seems like REALLY long but on the site it seems like...really short lol. but I'll see what I can do ok )

**Chapter 4: Meet the neighbors**

Inuyasha rubbed his cheek again, while slowly walking down the side to his house.His hand stroked it pleasantly as the pain slowly died. "shit.." he repeated it over and over.

His ears twitched as he eheard kagome's voice speak. He looked around. His eyes froze at the small little (compared to his enormous house anyway) grey house. Flowers everywhere! He gazed in that direction until he heard her voice again. "Mom! I can move my own stuff! I'm not a baby anymore!" She screamed.

"I'm only helping, kagome." Her mother replied.

Inuyasha soon forgot about kagome's "thing" about before when she slapped him. He walked torward the house until he was face-to-face with kagome's mom. She looked at him and gave a sweet smile. "Hello. Are you a friend of kagome's?" She asked, while watching him nodd.

"Ya.. I guess.. Need some help?" He offered his hand.

"Sure. Why not?" She picked up another box and gave it to him, "Now just ask kagome where to put it. Its her stuff."

He smiled weakly. Kagome stormed right past him not even noticing. She started talking to her mom and flipping out as her mom pointing behind her to Inuyasha. Kagome looked back and nearly fainted, but Stayed up, her face seemed to have turnbed colour as if she seen a ghost." InuYasha?" She mumbled.

He lifted the box with 1 hand over his shoulder and nodded, "At your service. I just thought I could... Meet my neighbors" He gave a slight grin and chuckled.

Kagome's mouth dropped. " What about the inccident from before.. When I slapped you? Aren't you mad at me?" She exclaimed.

He nodded, "No not really. I can't stay mad at someone forever.." He went to her and lifted her chin back up. " Plus. I know you need help..."

She blushed different shades of red before it stuck to one. _InuYasha? He doesn't seem like himself now.. He's alwayz acting dumb at school.He's starting to sound like Kouga.._ she thought.

Inu's hand slipped away as he started to head inside. Kagome turned to her mom to grab a box, when she noticed her mom's look on her face. Kagome glared as her mom started looked down to her, "Whats with that look on your face?" kagome asked.

"He's so cute. Is he your boyfriend, Kagome?" Her mom asked, staring at the blushing kagome stealing a box from her mom's hand while storming in.

InuYasha ears twitched to that comment as,he too, blushed in many shades as well. Inu looked back to see kagome pounding in her bedroom where he was. He quickly set the box down. Kagome set hers down right beside his and went to go out. Inuyasha;s hand grasped kagome's. "Kagome..."

Kagome looked quickly at their hand together and then looked as his calm face. She looked deeply into his gold yellow eyes, as she felt her heart race faster and faster. The look in his eyes, made her get goosebumps. She felt relaxed as she gripped his hand as well. _What the hell am I doing? Come on kagome, get it together... UGHHH, what am I gonna do? _She thought.

Kagome gulped. Her stomache gained butterflies.. "Y-yes...Inu..ya..sha?"

Inuyasha felt as if his heart stopped. What was he supposed to say? He took a gulp. _ Come on, man. get it together its not the end of the world,_ He kept telling himself but inside he knew it was love at first sight.. and the world would end.

He closed his eyes and swung her close to him. His arms lightly slid her in. It happened so fast kagome could hardly think. First she was angry at him then suddenly she was gently in his arms. Their faces were beat red, as they tried not to look at each other. "I'm.. sorry Kagome. I never meant to.."

She closed her eyes and leaned on him. She felt around to see where her hands were then noticed there were on his chest near hers.His arms inched her closer. "its ok. I mean," She looked up to his face,"It was my fault too, you know."

He nodded and smiled faintly."Can we just...Stay like this... Just for a moment" He pleaded.

No response.

I lifted her head and looked her into the eyes. "i alwayz knew... It was love at first sight" he whispered.

She stared at him and blushed. _Did he just.. Oh my gosh... we only just met.."at first sight"? I'm so confused.. NOBODY CAN NO ABOUT THIS MOMENT,_ she kept thinking.

Inuyasha heard footsteps."Kagome!" Her mother called.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other in shock, "oh no" kagome whispered.

Kagome thought of something "just go along with me ok" she told him and pretended to weep.

InuYasha eventually caught on and held her,"aww Kagome. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. That girl told me me to.." He continued, "Sorry kagome."

Kagome's mom came into the room and asked what was wrong. Inuyasha just told her that kagome was crying over this boy and stuff, and that inuyasha was trying to help kagome, his bestest friend. He said he was trying to help her but she kept crying. Kagome's mom asked if she could do anything but InuYasha just nodded, "No, We should be alone. You shouldn't really get into this. Kagome may get more mad, because this is serious and I know about all this stuff so maybe I should just talk to her for a couple of hours and try settly her down." He fell into this lie hard and not noticing what he said he sad on her bed putting her on his lap.

Kagome's mom nodded, "You can stay for the night if you would like. InuYasha." she suggested.

InuYasha's ears twitched as kagome nodded, wiping her fake tears. "ok, mom. Thank you."

Kagome mom walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. Kagome and Inu looked at each other and grinned. They both froze, and inuyasha pointed out abou tthe sleepover. Kagome shrugged, "It's ok you can stay. We just finished moving in anyway. thanks for your help." She leaned against InuYasha some more.

InuYasha looked around her messy, pink looking room. "Where do I sleep then?" he asked.

Kagome set her hand on the bed and patted it, not saying a word. InuYasha stared at her in astonishment and then grinned. InuYasha then hid under the blankets, waiting for kagome to come in. a couple minutes later he peeked over the blankets and saw kagome without no clothes. His eyes went black and he hid under them again... His face grew a huge smile...


	5. Stalker!

(A/N: y'know.. I am TRUELY sorry for the wait. you see I was busy my mum made up this stupid rule saying "you have to go outside everyday for an hour and a half if you want to go on the computer" and that sux cuz i h8 goin outside unless the mall or something anyway. i've bin trying to update but then this tv turn off challenge and w/e. and THEN my mum formatted the comp. so i couldn't go on till the vlume and colour and programs.. ANYWAY based off memory... I'm gonna continue comps screwed I tried to read the last chapter at the end but it won't let me XD lol)

**Luv secrets: STALKER!**

InuYasha looked back over and saw Kagome walking beside the bed, climbing in beside him. She put the covers over herself and leaned in. InuYasha smirked and grabbed her waist. He froze for a moment and thought, _What would Miroku do in this position?_

He laughed silently to himself, _He would never get this far, I win the bet!_ He pulled her closer and kissed her neck. Kagome smiled and set her hands down his white T-shirt. InuYasha's heart raced, hes never done this before! _CRAP!_ ..

InuYasha ran his hand down her leg and then up to her face. He set his hand under her chin and inched in, kissing her. Her face began to go beat red. After a moment she kissed him back closing her eyes for the entire thing. InuYasha ended it, hearing a knock on the door. He let go of her and rolled over. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and frowned. Inyasha put his finger over her mouth and began to snore.

"Mmmm" She pretended to do little snores.

The door opened and they heard a gasp. A figure came closer. Inuyasha kept pretending as Kagome started to reconize the person. "S--" Kagome began.

Sango swung her hand side to side near her neck then put her finger to her own mouth. She started to lip talk 'noo shhhh.' Kagome nodded and giggled silently. After awhile InuYasha was actually asleep. When kagome finally heard him sleep she got out out of bed quietly and stepped onto the ground. Sango followed her out of the room into the living room.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome whispered, seeming like a yell but low.

Sango smirked and shrugged. "You and me supposed to go to have a girls night. remember? You promised!" She whispered back, giving a funny look. "How come you were sleeping with InuYasha?"

Kagome shrugged, "My mum invited him to stay the night"

InuYasha heard whispering and got up, creeping to the living room unseen. His ears twitched quickly listening to them.

" Oh I see." Sango replied.

Kagome nodded. "But what about him. I know I promised you but I mean, I don't want to ditch him!" She lowered her voice a bit.

Sango put her finger to her cheek and thought. Her finger shot up, "He probly will think your probly taking a walk or something. You know how I come over here for the night and creep back home early in the morning?" Sango blushed.

Kagome nodded.

"I'm usually with Miroku. He doesn't notice. But its funny I'd put a pillow under his arm. I'd alwayz have to wash it tho.." Sango rambled on, "He alwayz kisses it and syliva alwayz.."

Kagome butted in, "Ya but that feels wrong"

InuYasha thought. _Sango +Mioku...Togther? Syliva...walks? Ewww. yah! You tell her Kagome!_

"Yah but you can come back in the morning!" Sango replied quickly.

_Uh-Oh_

"You have a point" Kagome thought.

_BAAAAADDDDDDD KAGOME! YOU CAN'T GO WITH HER! DON'T YOU LOVE ME!_

"Well then I win" Sango cheered.

"But---"

_YES...?_

"Ok fine.. But it feels bad. Where we goin this time?" Kagome asked.

_NOOOOOOOOOO sob_

" I was thinking...To a beach this time. A couple of my friends are meeting us there" Sango said, winking.

Kagome giggled, "like...?"

Sango stood there and looked around. She got a glimpse of InuYasha ear and it caught her. She winked at kagome and moved her head over there so Kagome would kind of look. Kagome looked at the corner of her eye and seem the yellow glow of InuYasha's eyes. She smirked. _Hey he probly bin there the whole time may as well._

"Umm Kouga, Miroku of course.." She listed off a bunch of people but left InuYasha out on purpose.

Kagome cheered aloud. "Kagome! Be quiet Dear!" Her mum called.

Sango gave her a bag that sat at the door. Kagome squeeled and opened it. a whole outfit was there. there was a pink bikini, black pants and a pink/green tanktop. Kagome stripped and got her bikini on then the outfit. InuYasha stood shocked. _She--She changed right infront of Sango! Not fair!_ Inuyasha suddenly remember in the bedroom when he hid his face. _Damn!_

They went out the door leaving InuYasha saddened. "I'll follow them!" He suggested and ran out the door.

* * *

Thank you plz review.. not the best chappie.. gomen! 


	6. Sango MirokuKagome ?

( A/N: Ok Again. I am really sorry. this time it wasn't my mum! my mum had to format the computer than when we got this McAfee thing it totally screwed up it wouldn't let me go on so i had to wait 2 moths! -sobs- mean eh? anyway here's the 6th chappie o and again.. SORRY!)

**Luv Secrets: Sango/ Miroku/Kagome?**

"You have a thing for him don't you?" Sango teased, trying to get everything out of Kagome like she alwayz did.

Kagome blushed dark red and nodded quickly. "No. Why would I? I hardly know him!"

Sango titlted her head as her eyes narrowed silently she thought to herself of many things. she nodded her head slightly as Kagome just stared at her. Kagome's face looked screwed up. Her eyebrows were at different heights, her eyes stood still at Sango as she frowned. Confused, she made space between them. Sango nodded slightly, "Mmm-hmmm.."

"Then, Kagome, Why were you in bed with him if you hardly know him?" She started up again nudging Kagome's side she stuck out her tongue. "Naughty girl!"

Kagome made a mimick of a laugh and then paid her attention forward. Sango wrapped her arm around her Kags neck and started humming a tune on which Kagome joined in a couple seconds later.

That song was like, THEIR song. It helped them through rough times. Though they never knew why, it alwayz was the song that made them think about them and everything they meant to each other.

They laughed and taunted each other about things, until a voice came and everything fell silent.

A boy ran forest in hawaii-ish yellow and blue shorts with know shorts. His hair waved side to side but not on his shoulder for it was a little bit above. He waved calling out Sango's name. Kagome looked at Sango as she looked at that boy with a little 'grin' that kagome knew to well.

"Sango!" He called again.

"Miroku?" She whispered.

Kagome gave a slight snicker and pretended putting you hands on your cheeks and shaking her head. "Oh so this is your knight in shining armer!"

Sango ran forth to him and gave him a hug.

InuYasha hid behind the buildings and peeped as he saw Kagome left out the street light put Kagome out in the light as the others stood between the light and the dark.

As kagome, Sango and Miroku headed off InuYasha followed. Miroku and Sango talked their heads off as Kagome fell back a couple feet. When they finally arrived she seen all of her friends. They ran up to her and gave her hugs. Kagome slipped out of the shirt and pants Sango gave her and walked in the bikini.

Someone came out behind her and picked her up bridle-style and ran off with her. He was soak 'n' wet, laughing his head off. Kagome freaked and screamed. "OHH! HEY! PUT ME DOWN! STOPP! HELP!"

Everybody started laughing at kagome as he nodded and responed, "fine!" He ran into the water and stood there when the water was up to his waist.

They all stared and an "OOOOOOO" Fell accross them all until somebody yelled out "DROP HER!"

He let her go and swam away. A big splash went. Everybody laughed histarically as she got up and swam after him "KOUGA! YOU GET BACK YOU!"

When she finally caught him he held her arms and they stoof there at feet up to their shoulders.

InuYasha stood out and dropped his mouth. "Kagome.."

Kagome leaned in and kissed her for a minute then let go swimming to shore he raised his arms as if proud and won a medal.

InuYasha stood there, silently and depressed. "That bastard!" He mumbled.

Kagome looked torward shore and saw InuYasha standing there staring at her. She put her hands on her lips and started to cry. They all looked at Kagome and stopped laughing. Kouga looked back and froze ashamed.

InuYasha raced in, all dressed, to kagome. "Kagome!" He screamed but she turned her back and continued crying.

"I'm sorry InuYasha"

InuYasha nodded and held her close. "No... Kagome. Its ok."

Kagome turned around and leaned in as inuyasha looked back at kouga giving him a dirty look. "BACK OFF MAN! SHE'S MINE!" He barked. (me: haha get it? bark.. hes part dog? haha ok -stops- nvm..)

Kouga whimpered a bit and ran off. Everybody start laughin again and enjoyed the time. Kagome sat on inuyasha's lap the whole time wit his jacket wrapped around her for warmth.

InuYasha tried to crawl his hand up her back to her bikini but she caught him.She raised her hand" InuYasha!" SwAcK!


	7. Vacation much?

(A:N: I have no excuses. I am just sorry. I haven't had ALOT of time..only a lil bit.. so its summer and i'll put a reminder up to update every 2 weeks or so.)

**Luv Secrets: Vacation much?**

" Ughh..." InuYasha moaned and held his stomache, as if in pain. "Food..."

" you should have brought something, its your fault." Kagome grinned as she passed him some food that she had brought with her. "here."

InuYasha's ears twitched as he sniffed it. "Kagome, What is this?" He took and bite and grinned happily. "its really good!"

Kagome smiled brightly and told him the ingrediants. He glared at her and stuck out his tongue with the food still placed upon it. "WAHHH! EWWW!" He wiped his tongue off quickly.

Kagome shrugged and lied back down onto the lawn chair. She set the sunglasses from her head onto the front of her eyes and sat there staring at the other people jumping into the pool. "This is the life." She looked over to InuYasha who had suddenly disappeared. "Oh. Great, Its Kikyou. What do you want?"

InuYasha stood there staring at kikyou and her friends, approaching Kagome. He dived quickly and came racing up to her quickly. He shook off, running infront of Kagome. "Kikyou. What are you doing here?"

"Well--" She stood, chuckling, giving kagome an awful look. "Lots of people can win this boat trip too. And you can pay for it. So I can come if I want to." She said digusted.

InuYasha spit in front of her. "Stay away from us."

She grunted and walked away. "Bitch."

Her friends followed laughing behind her. When they finally got distanced away from inuyasha and kagome, they began planning." We need to break them up somehow." A frend suggested.

Kikyou nodded. She began telling them a plan A. "And if that doesn't work than plan B or C." The girls all smirked and nodded, walking away.

InuYasha turned around to see kagome smiling, holding her sunglasses above her eyes. " Oh. InuYasha. My hero!" She joked.

He grinned and slowly set his knee on the chair. He moved his body closer to hers, His face moved closer to hers has their lips touched passionately. They both smiled as they opened their mouths, touching tongues. InuYasha ended the kiss as his ears twitched. He smiled, _Something's wrong. Kikyou would never just walk away. She must be up to something._

"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered.

"Yes kagome..?" He answered quickly.

" I'm going to get something to eat. do you want something?" Kagome smiled watching InuYasha think.

"Hmmm..a piece of cake. Will ya?" InuYasha replied.

Kagome nodded and waited for InuYasha to get up." ahem" She giggled.

InuYasha grabbed her waist as he pulled her up along with her. They stood there gazing into one another's eyes. InuYasha went to lean in. Kagome smiled, "ok be right back!" She ran in as InuYasha frowned.

Kagome went into the bar and ordered his cake, along with a couple drinks and some strawberry icecream. She handed then woman the money. The woman handed her back the change. "Thank you."

" Your not welcome." A snotty voice came from behind. She turned around to see Kikyou with a big pie in her face. Kagome gasped. Just then Kikyou slammed the pie in her face. "UGHH!" Kagome let out.

Kikyou laughed and walked away. The woman at the counter handed Kagome a towel. Kagome took the towel and thanked her. She wiped as much as she could off and grabbed the stuff, bringing it back to InuYasha. Kikyou's friends called kikyou's phone. "She's coming"

Kikyou went up to InuYasha and right when kagome was coming out, Kikyou kissed him. Kagome dropped the stuff, as it all smashed onto the grounded noisely.Kikyou whispered to InuYasha, as InuYasha looked at kagome in horror, "Your mine now."

Kagome ran into their room they had been staying on for the trip and lied down in the bed. She covered herself with the conforters that were spread out on the bed. She set her head on her arms in front of her. " How could he..? He never liked me. He probly' wanted to see if he could get me." She sobbed between breaths. She sat up quickly.

"Thats it. I'm ENDING it."

_Thanks for reading. Plz review!_


	8. How Did This Happen?

**Luv Secrets: How Did This happen!**

Kagome sat up quickly and pounded on the bed. Her head slowly fell as her hands took a different position, gripping the sheets. "He..." She paused and thought for a moment." He wouldn't..Would he?"

She gasped. What if all the things, no, all the MEMORIES were FAKE? What if everything they did together was just to make kikyou jelous? Maybe he didn't like me at all!

All these questions ran through her mind repeatly. Tears led a path down her cheeks one after the other. But she froze at one. What if she didn't mean anything to him at all?

She coughed. Her throat began to hurt. Kagome slowly raised her hand and placed it on her throat. Still coughing, She flung her legs to the side. "Nnn.." She moaned. "How...come this ..hurts?"

She got up and head over to the door, taking one small step after another. Her breath got shorter and shorter as her vision began to blur. _Whats happening to me? _She rocked side to side and fell leaning against the wall. A couple minutes passed, slient as ever.

"She's in here? Okay well.. Thank you for your help!" A voice came from outside the door.

_That voice.. It sounds like--_

The door opened quickly. "Hey Kagome!" The girl screamed.

Kagome looked up. Her face was completely pale."Sa...ng..o.." She managed.

Sango looked at her and her smile faded into worry. She watched as kagome seemed to be trying to walk torwards her. "Kag..ome? Whats wrong?" She asked.

Kagome slipped and fell, loosing all of her strength. Slowly going down, her eyes closed as her head harshly hit the mini table by the door. 'boom' she was on the floor.

Sango stood shocked. "oh my gosh!" She opened the door and screamed "Somebody help! MY FRIEND--SHE COLLAPSED!"

People rushed over to see what the noise was about and saw sango holding kagome, with a towel full of blood. Sango looked at everybody worried. "Is there a doc or a nurse on this ship?"

Many people stared but lots nodded or answered, pointing to a way or a giving directions. InuYasha ran to their room as fast as he could from hearing the news. "Whats going on?"

"Well she was leaning against the wall when I came in and, ughh, I don't know. She just.. started sawing side to side and collapsed hitting her head off the table right here, going unconcious." Sango replied, caressing kagome's cheek. "O Kagome.. Come on. Wake up"

InuYasha picked kagome up and walked torward the nurses office. The lady directed him to the room where kagome was going to stay. Inu nodded and set kagome on the hospital bed, sighing.

"Come back in a an hour. I'll see what I can do." She said. " Ask for Dr. Momomiya okayz?"

Inuyasha nodded and went out in the hallway. He kept looking at his watch. 4 pm..4:02 pm...4:05pm.. "Shit hurry up already.." 4:10pm... 4:20pm... 4:26pm...4:40pm... 4:56pm.. "Oh what the hell!"

He stormed in and saw the Doc. "Hey! She gonna be okay?"

The Doc turned around and frowned, nodding slightly."She's ok but umm..Slight problem." She twitched a little and moved out of the way so he could look at her.

"Kagome!" He gasped.

"Hmm? Inu-chan!" She waved as she payed her attention torward her rocking feet."la la la" She hummed happily.

"Inu-chan? Where are we? How come you look big and tall?" She asked, clueless.

InuYasha stood shocked. _five yr old kagome in her 16 year old body? How am i gonna explain this to her mom? -sob- _"amnesia..great. Just mu dumb luck"

* * *

"Your work here. Is Done." 


	9. Look What You Did To Me!

(A/N: Hey! How ya'll doin? Me? ahh just fine. Well may as well cut to the chase rite? Umm well This is kinda hard to say/type but.. umm.. i was thinking that. I may stop this fanfic. Not alot of reviews have been made. So if i don't get atleast 5 reviews on each chapter.. i may stop after a couple more. BUT if the reviews keep up around there, I will gladly continue! yay! So plz if you read this and like it or think i should improve... or have a suggestion atleast. let me know just incase cuz there are pple who read it and leave it.. Thank you for your cooperation and time for this lil thinger!.)

**Luv Secrets: Look what you did to me!**

"Inu-chan?" kagome wiggled her fingers. "lets go play!"

InuYasha looked at her and started thinking. _How am I supposed to get her memories back?_

"Ummm... What?"He paused trying to think of an excuse."Not now, Kagome." .

"But..But--" She began to cry."Kagome Wants To Play!"

InuYasha stared silently as he watched her get up. He looked at the Doc. "Hey, you. If I bump her head of something will her memories come back?" He grinned, pulling up his sleeve.

The Doc placed her hand on his shoulder and nodded. "No. I think that will just make it worse."

InuYasha slowly put his arm down. The Doc stared at his saddened face. "Maybe if you spend time with her, Her memories will come back." She said happily._ Or atleast thats how its done in movies!_

InuYasha grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room,"Okay, Kagome. Lets play!" He grinned.

She smiled and ran with him.

------------

"Hey Doc?" Sango tried grabbing her attention.

She looked at Sango, frowning. "Errmm.. Kagome.. How come she didn't realize..How big her body is, compared to her chibi body?" She asked, uneasy.

The Doc's eyes widened and gasped. Shaking her head, she became very curious."I don't really know. Thats very odd." She replied.

"Oh."

Sango walked outside slowly, thinking to herself aloud. She opened the door to the pool and looked at kagome and InuYasha swimming together."Inu-Chan!"

Sango gasped._ 'Inu-chan?' I thought she didn't know him.. She said she didn't. I've never really met him before high school...But-But I've known her since the 6th--_ "Omg!" She blurted out.

"Maybe she didn't know she met him because something..must have happened...to make her forget.." She glued the pieces together!

She sat in kagome's beach chair and sulked. How was she gonna tell InuYasha about this? Even Worse---- Her mum! InuYasha got out and saw sango. He walked over and bumped her on the head. "Any news?"

She looked up. Tears were spilling out of her eyes as she tried to wipe them away."You both..You both new each other when you two were little right? Like, best friends?"She questioned.

He nodded and grinned,"Is that what this is about? Jealous, are we?"

_How could he just smile like that? Doesn't he care about Kagome?_

He frowned again as Sango began to talk. "What if something-- Or someone-- made her memory fade away of the time you both spent together? It sounds impossible, but what if--" InuYasha looked down as she looked up at him.

"Its true. Someone did." He looked away ashamed of what she might say.

"What happened.. Why?" She asked.

His eyes became saddenned, "When we were very young we played together everyday until one day, my cap came off my head and she saw my ears. She.." He sighed uneasily and continued," She started to cry. She avoided me. But her mother knew about me all along.. and told Kagome things.I can't remember. But the next day everything was fine again. My dad.." He paused for a moment.

Sango waited.

"My dad decided to meet her one day at the park. and he took the memories of us together." He began to sob, " He..He.. He took every memory of us. He didn't care how I'd feel. I tried to protect her, I really did! But somehow it erased all of her childhood. We spent every waking moment together.."

Sango gasped. She looked over to kagome swimming in the pool, laughing and screaming."Then why does she remember now?"

InuYasha shrugged, clueless. He looked at her on the pool deck. She froze.

_"WoW! That movie was great! We should come again!"_

_"InuYasha! Over Here!"_

_" Your cute.. You should come over some time. haha"_

_"You..You left your diary. here."_

Quotes from her past came spilling through her.

She started crying."Whats happening?"

InuYasha ran to her and went onto his knees, setting her hands on her shoulders. She looked at him and gasped. Her tears changed into a heavily red lquid. _Blood! Her eyes are bleeding!_

She stared at InuYasha. She raised her arm and hit his hands off of her and ran behind Sango. Her body shook rapidly as her eyes turned into a grey colour."Whats going on?" Her voice quivered, "That man.. He--He took everything away from me."

InuYasha froze on his knees, shocked. _She's frightened. My father took everything from her. She thinks hes me... Her eyes are grey, She's bleeding. My father--- He did more than take her memories!_

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME...everything!"


	10. Am I really that stupid Answer me Kagome

(ok well i haven't gotten an update in awhile and I just got one a few days ago-- so... I thought I should keep going til the end I guess.. -Looks down- yes I feel bad but shh. I'm continueing it!!

**Luv Secrets: Am I Really that Stupid?Answer me, Kagome..**

"YOU TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME..everything!" Kagome screamed in horror, as the people around the pool stared.

"Kag-kagome??" InuYasha's eyes widened. _Why? Why did he have to? Why did he have to take away something precious..Something--No, Someone, that I could have called my own?_

Kagome held Sango tight as her eyes poured out blood, yet her gaze remained on Inuyasha. "Everything... That man took everything.." She repeated.

Sango felt kagome's arms slight down her waist, rapidly, as her grip loosened, " Kagome?" She looked behind her but couldn't see anything.

Sango turned fully around and looked infront of her. _What the hell!?Where are you??? _She felt a tug at her hand and looked down. A little girl looked up, terrified. Her eyes squinted from the suns rays and her bathing suit was held up by her other hand. Her black hair glistened and her big eyes shined. "Miss??" Her soft voice sounded like an angels, "Where am I?"

Sango knelt down, holding her mouth and breathing heavily. "Oh my god. Kagome?"

Her head tilted to the side as her mouth moved, allowing her words to flow with them, "How do you know my name, miss?"

InuYasha stood there, ashamed, yet, relieved. He walked slowly over to kagome and knelt down beside Sango, "Kagome?" A light smile lifted onto his face. " Do you feel alright Kagome?"

"Inu-chan? What are you doing here? Where's Mommy?"

" Mommy told us to come here with this girl here. " He pointed to Sango and grinned. "You were half asleep, dummy!"

She pouted the smiled. "I'm no dummy, dummy." She replied.

She looked up, with the softest smile, but her attention remained around his neck. Some thing shiney. He looked down and wrapped the chain around his finger. "You remember?"

She nodded. "You still have it. I'm--" She paused.

"Kagome??"

"Kagome!!" Sango yelled.

Her body trembled, rapidly. Her arms wrapped around herself as she gritted her teeth, staring at the tiled floor. " Inu-Chan! Where are you going? INU-CHAN! DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE!!" She screamed and kneeled onto the floor holding her head. "I don't want to be alone... No more... Noo...I don't.." Her voice faded, and she fell to the floor.

Sango looked around. _Where'd everyone go?_

The surroundings shifted and fog suddenly appeared. Sango felt someone behind her, pulling her back. "Whats going on?" She rocked side to side to slip out of the hands grip, but didn't succeed. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?_ She looked up at Inuyasha holding kagome. "What are you doing? Let me go! Kagome!!! InuYasha!! Inu-- MM!!MMmm!!" A hand smacked over her mouth and pulled her harder._ I don't want to! I don't want to leave them!! _Her shut her eyes, allowing her tears to flow, but by the time she opened them... They were gone. Disappeared in the fog.

"Inu-Chan?"

"I'm here, Kagome. Don't be afraid. I'm here. I'll protect you." He wrapped his arms around her, smiling lightly.

"Inu-chan...Where are you? I can't hear you.."

"Kagome I'm right here. Can't you feel me?"

"I see something.." Kagome whispered and walked torwards a light.

Inuyasha gasped. _What if father--!_

"Kagome don't!!!" Inuyasha reached out and attempted to grab her arm but only caught air._ Whats going on? How come I can't... What if... it isn't the present. But the past?_

* * *

_Please Revieww 333_


End file.
